


texts I never sent

by imaginary_dragonling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Playlist, Post-Canon, Texting, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Winter Festival, lots of established relationships, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_dragonling/pseuds/imaginary_dragonling
Summary: There are things that Suga says, and then there are things that Suga would like to say.





	texts I never sent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strikinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikinglight/gifts).



> I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you also to [DameOfNoDelicacy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DameOfNoDelicacy/pseuds/DameOfNoDelicacy), [sorae](https://twitter.com/soraethewitch), [magicalyoyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalyoyo/pseuds/magicalyoyo), [yuuris-piano](https://yuuris-piano.tumblr.com/)/[HQ_Wingster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster) and [rawrrawrpandacakes](http://rawrrawrpandacakes.tumblr.com/) for the beta readings, without whom, this fic would not exist.
> 
> Fic banner by [ken_ichijouji (dommific)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji) (@[sinkingorswimming](http://sinkingorswimming.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.)

For those of you who want some background ~~angst~~ music while you read, there's a spotify playlist here:   


 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/domminess/24403129257/in/dateposted-public/)

 

**> > I thought it was just a phase, something I could get over. But the truth is, my heart still skips a beat when I think of you. I know it will hurt, but at the same time, I look forward to seeing you again.**

 

Suga was late and trying desperately not to rush. The slope was gentle, but his feet, clad in thick tabi socks, slipped in his geta with every step. _Why did I ever think this was a good idea?_

Maybe it was because he was on holiday, winter break granting him a much needed reprieve from the frenetic pace and overwhelming demands that was university life. Maybe it was the promise of reunions, of reminiscence, of reliving the magic that had permeated his third year of high school. Maybe it was because he was home, away from the hustle and bustle of metropolitan Tokyo. This time of the year, the keyaki trees along Jozenji-dori Street would be lighted, each branch illuminated with twinkling Christmas lights—man’s poor imitation of the stars in the night sky. Sendai would be packed. Denizens and visitors would be out in droves, wrapped in layers of wool and silk, staving off winter’s chill with a warm drink and familiar conversation as they enjoyed the festivities.

Nostalgia came easy. Dressing up in traditional wear had seemed a natural choice, inspired even.

Unfortunately, that side of him had also conveniently forgotten how long it actually took to get dressed in traditional wear. He had woken up from his nap thirty minutes later than he had originally planned, and while he had made a valiant effort to uphold his decision, it was not until he was already enrobed in juban, obi, and a healthy dose of regret before he conceded that it was too late to change back into something more modern.

But that was just like him, wasn’t it? Overly optimistic, too easily swept away by the idealism of a dream, to ready to forget the true measure of himself and the confines of reality. But, Suga reasoned, this was the nicest thing he had hanging in his wardrobe at home, and _he_ would be there tonight.

 

**> > Heart on your sleeve, talent your true crown. I’ve seen you grow from stubbornness and arrogance to who you are today. Stronger because you can trust, a true king because you can lead. You taught me to want more, that dreams can become reality. I spread my wings and tried to fly. But how can I compete with the sun?**

 

Several curses and fifteen minutes later, the ground finally levelled out, and Suga breathed a sigh of relief as he lengthened his stride. Soon enough, a smile blossomed on his face as he spotted the somebody—no, two somebodies—that he had promised to meet up with.

“Sorry I’m late!” Suga called out, grinning as intertwined limbs disentangled, two pairs of brown eyes in blushing faces turning towards him.

“Suga! Not to worry, we weren’t waiting long.” Daichi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he sprang from his seat on the park bench. Strong arms wrapped themselves around him as Daichi pulled him into a hug.

“Whoa there, Daichi! I still need my ribs to breathe!” Suga laughed at the chagrined look on Daichi’s face, turning towards Michimiya Yui next to him. “Yui, you look well! How have you been?”

“Hiya, Suga! You look really nice!”

“Thank you,” Suga said, grinning at the compliment as he hugged the petite frame of the former Karasuno captain.

“So, what’s new with you?” Michimiya linked arms with Daichi again as the three of them began walking.

“Oh, same old same old. Too many big words and not enough cells in my brain. Maybe I’m just not cut out for it… Is your kindergarten hiring?” Suga beamed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He counted, _one— two— and there it was_.

It was only there for the briefest of moments, but Michimiya’s smile froze, becoming just that little bit strained as she leaned into Daichi. Suga watched them share a look. It's a look between close friends and lovers, worlds communicated with a single wordless glance. Suga had been friends with Daichi for long enough to know what that look in his eyes and the subtle tightening of his jaw meant. Suga braced himself as he watched the conversation flying between Daichi and Yui.

_This is what you meant when you said he was struggling._

_I didn't know it was this bad._

_Help me. What do I say? He's your friend._

Suga kept the smile plastered on his face. “Have you seen Asahi lately?” The question was a little too loud, a little too forced. But Suga spent enough time lecturing himself. He didn’t need to hear it from Daichi. “He's all over Noya’s Instagram now that they’re together, but I haven't spoken to him recently.”

Daichi hesitated, eyes narrowing. Just as Suga could read Daichi, Daichi could read him, and Suga let out a breath when Daichi relented, “They are both doing well. Noya has a table at the Christmas Market. I promised him we would all stop by.”

“Oh that's wonderful! His business has really taken off hasn't it?”

“Yes, it has.” They both shared a fond smile, tension dissipating. “Anyway, we should get going,” Daichi said. “Hinata is at Kageyama’s house already.”

 

**> > He’s bright. You’re both so bright together. Did I ever stand a chance?**

 

Their approach was heralded as soon as they stepped foot on the pathway leading up to the neat single story house. “ _Nii_ -chan! Your friends are here!” a shrill voice announced—loud, young, feminine.

The front door was flung open and then not one, but two, heads of fluffy bright orange hair tumbled down the steps and hurtled towards them.

“Oof, Hinata, slow down!” Suga couldn’t help but laugh as sixty-five kilograms of Karasuno middle blocker barrelled into him and enveloped him in a hug that knocked the breath from him.

“Sorry, Suga-san! It's just really nice to see you again!” Hinata grinned, releasing him. He was a little taller and a little broader, but his warm brown eyes still sparkled with the fire that ignited them all and blazed a trail to victory. “Suga-san, have you met my sister? This is Natsu. She’s coming with us tonight!” Hinata gestured to the preteen girl with the same warm brown eyes, upturned nose, and fiery orange hair beside him.

“Hello, Sugawara-san, it’s nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you from my brother and Tobio- _nii_ -san,” Natsu’s pigtails bobbed as she giggled and shook Suga’s hand.

“Oh, have you?” Suga asked, surprised. “What gossip have you heard about an old _senpai_ like me?”

“Ah, sorry Suga-san! We were just excited to hear you were coming back for your winter break! It’s too bad you missed Kageyama’s birthday, but we’re really looking forward to tonight!”

Hinata’s face glowed as he mentioned Kageyama’s name, and Suga suppressed the familiar pang of jealousy that threatened to well up in him. “I’m really looking forward to seeing everyone again too,” Suga said, determined to focus on the truth and happiness of his words. It wasn’t Hinata’s fault. It wasn’t anybody’s fault. The heart was a ship that obeyed the siren call of the sea while holding their poor captains hostage, unable—or unwilling—to leave.

A frustrated shout interrupted his thoughts. “Damnit, Shouyou, where are you?! I thought you said you were going to help me!” There was movement in one of the ground floor windows as a curtain was ripped aside and then pulled back into place.

“Stop fussing and come on out, Tobio! You look fine,” Hinata rolled his eyes and smirked at Suga. “Besides, Suga-san is out here and he looks great!”

There was silence and doors slammed before Kageyama Tobio emerged from the house, red in the face as he glared at Hinata. He was dressed in full formal Montsuki kimono, patterned juban under a dark blue kimono that brought out the colour of his eyes. His haori had subtle silver stars and the grey on his hakama bled into black, the waning and waxing moon woven into the fabric.

Suga’s heart skipped a beat.

“You look wonderful, Kageyama,” Suga said with a smile. The compliment came easy, heartfelt, understated. Because Kageyama was stunning.

He had gotten even taller, and the layers of fabric did nothing to hide the toned musculature of his athlete’s body. Not that he had anything to hide, in Suga’s opinion. Kageyama had made the national team during his second year of high school, and, like Hinata, the fruits of their national team training showed. The baby fat was gone from his face, leaving sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw. The ease with which Kageyama moved—all controlled power and graceful strength—spoke to the hours of effort and steely discipline he had committed to in the relentless pursuit for perfection.

His hair was different too. No longer sporting long bangs and locks that lay flat on his head and fell into his eyes, his hair was shorter, cropped short in the back and layered in the front, swept to the side and styled in place.

Kageyama’s laser focused gaze met his, and Suga looked away, lest those intense blue eyes saw the truth behind the pounding of his heart.

“See, I told you, _Ahou_ -bio! Nothing to worry about.” Hinata bumped shoulders with Kageyama, flashing Suga an impish grin.

“Shouyou…” Kageyama growled under his breath.

Jealousy flared, sharp and hot and painful. And Suga looked away, turned before he could be burned, before he was blinded by the sun and became lost in the shadows. _You are being selfish. He is not yours to claim._

He had kept in touch. There was no way he could stay away. Yet for all their conversations, messages exchanged in the dead of the night, welcoming in the new day, Suga hadn’t been able to bring himself to ask for the details. Of course he had asked after Hinata. But Kageyama had offered no specifics, and Suga hadn’t been brave enough to press for more. _It doesn’t matter_ , he told himself. _They are together and that’s the end of it_.

Except it wasn’t. Not to his traitorous, stubborn heart.

There was no denying that Hinata and Kageyama were good for each other. Arrogance tempered by fire, ever evolving and pushing each other further and further until here they both stood, national players for Japan and in the running for the Olympic team. How much they had grown since Suga first laid eyes on them, two boys on opposite sides of the court, each with the same dream to reach the top of the sport they all loved.

Suga can still recall the dizzying rise to the top, how they came so close to Aoba Johsai in a few short months, how they surpassed them at the Spring tournament, and then felled the Goliath that was Shiratorizawa to go to Nationals. His last year of high school would forever be one of his best, a golden year where they followed the golden duo to glory. It was a source of great pride for him that Suga could say that he had contributed to that, even if his part was small and from the sidelines. He could only imagine how much better things would have been for those standing on the court. Kageyama and Hinata were brilliant, each in their own right and even more so together. There was no way Suga was going to mess this up for either of them.

“Well, shall we get going? We still have a ways to walk to get to the festival,” Suga said. He allowed himself one last look back and he caught the look that passed between Hinata and Kageyama. He couldn’t read it. For all the time he had known Kageyama and for how close he felt they had become, Suga was still an outsider, still only just an onlooker, still only just a friend. _And there’s nothing wrong with that_ , he told himself. There was nothing to grieve about.

 

**> > I have feelings for you. I know you’re with Hinata, and you both seem so happy together. I want to tell you, because maybe then, I can let you go. But that’s selfish of me. To burden you with something like that. So I won’t say anything. I never will.**

 

“MASA-CHAN! NO!”

Suga had two seconds to register a large grey and white shape hurtling around the corner towards him before it collided with him and he found himself flat on his back, staring up at the very enthusiastic panting and lolling tongue of a large akita.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Masa-chan, _come here_!” Hands pulled the dog off him and more gripped under his arms, helping him to his feet. “Sorry, sorry, my fault! Are you ok?”

Suga looked past the dog at the young man who now had a firm grip on its collar.

Oikawa Tooru looked perfectly put together in his rich purple kimono with white piping, unruffled and unwinded from charging after his dog. At Suga’s silent nod and reassurance that he was fine, the panic and alarm faded from Oikawa’s face and Oikawa flipped his perfectly messy hair. The dyed blonde streaks in Oikawa’s hair caught the glow from the evening sun, lighting his head like a halo as he flashed them a smile that showed off his white perfectly even teeth.

He was every bit as good looking as Suga remembered him from high school, and Oikawa had been featured in _Monthly Volleyball_ enough times over the years that Suga was not liable to forget him. Not that he wanted to. He had nothing but respect for Oikawa, and the matches they played in high school still sent chills up his spine. He wondered if Oikawa remembered him as well.

Oikawa’s eyes swept over them, and when they settled on Suga, his eyebrows rose, lips parting when another shout rang out.

“Shittykawa!”

Another man was running towards them, his white robes with purple piping askew and wearing a ferocious grimace on his face. Seijoh’s ace, Suga recalled as the man came to a stop next to Oikawa. His sharp eyes took in the scene before him, mouth pursing as he noted Suga’s disheveled and dust coated clothes as well as Masa-chan yelping and straining at her leash. He took a deep breath and pushed Oikawa forward into a deep bow.

“Iwa-chan, what the-?!”

“We take full responsibility and apologize for what happened.” Seijoh’s ace looked at Suga in distress, lunging after their dog’s leash that was trailing in the dirt after Oikawa had dropped it in his surprise.

“Iwa-chan, unhand me you brute!” Oikawa huffed, tugging his arm out of his friend’s grip and running his fingers through his hair.

Seijoh’s ace scowled at Oikawa before turning and addressing Suga. “I am so sorry. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. Is there any way we can make it up to you, umm…” he trailed off, his gaze beseeching and apologetic.

“Sugawara,” Suga said, smiling at Iwaizumi as he began brushing the dirt off his clothes.

Iwaizumi startled. “Oh, you’re Sugawara? The guy Kageyama—”

“Refreshing-kun!” Oikawa gasped, spreading his arms wide and hitting Iwaizumi in the side.

They all stared at Oikawa who had turned on his megawatt smile.

“Remember, Iwa-chan? He was the annoying second setter who cheered Karasuno up just when we were about to squish them!”

The stare Daichi gave Oikawa was incredulous, Hinata had that glazed look in his eyes, and Kageyama looked like he was about to murder someone.

“Well, it’s nice to know that I made an impression.” Suga laughed and grinned at Oikawa. “Is this your dog, Iwaizumi-san?” Suga knelt gently and petted the dog on the head.

“Err, yeah. It’s my family’s dog. We were taking her to the festival but _somebody_ couldn’t be trusted with holding on to the leash,” Iwaizumi growled and shot a dirty look at Oikawa.

“Wow, Oikawa Tooru-san! That was a great match you played against Thailand,” Michimiya exclaimed, forestalling the argument that was about to break out between Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Oh are you Oikawa Tooru?! The Grand King from Aoba Johsai?” Natsu’s face lit up.

“Why, yes I am!” Oikawa said, looking surprised but pleased. “Are you a fan? Do you want a photo together?” He flashed her a winning smile.

“No thanks,” Natsu grinned. “I like Ushijima-san better and I’ve already got his autograph.”

The rest of them were suddenly besieged by coughing fits at the stunned look on Oikawa’s face even as Hinata stepped up to the setter. “Ah, sorry Oikawa-san, my sister is a fan of yours too, she just likes wing spikers more!”

“Oh, this is your sister, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa rounded on Hinata who scratched his head and chuckled. “I don’t think you’ve mentioned her before. Or what a dedicated fan she is…”

“Oikawa-san.” Kageyama stepped up next to Hinata and leveled the older setter with a look.

Oikawa paused in his leering and an unspoken understanding seemed to pass between them because Oikawa then stepped back. With a toss of his head, Oikawa turned to address the rest of the group and said, “Well, are we going to the festival or not?”

 

**> > What’s it like being on the same team as Oikawa? He’s gotten even more amazing as a player. I could never hope to stand up on the same court next to him. I could never stand next to you.**

 

“We should get together sometime in Tokyo, Suga-chan! We setters have to stick together, don’t you think?” Oikawa flashed Suga a brilliant smile and batted his eyelashes.

“Umm, of course, Oikawa-san. That would be nice.” Suga smiled back. Oikawa Tooru had not been quite what he had expected. Smiles and eyelash batting aside, Suga had expected Oikawa to be a crowd pleaser, working a group of people with suave breeziness and making each and every one of them feel attended to. Instead, he had sidled up to Suga once they had started walking and had peppered him with questions the whole way.

Suga was surprised at the attention, but Oikawa had seemed genuinely interested in hearing that Suga was studying in a university in Tokyo, that no, he wasn’t playing volleyball anymore, but yes, he was a fan of the sport and attended as many of Japan’s games when he could. Oikawa didn’t need to know that all the games Suga attended featured one Kageyama Tobio.

Oikawa’s smile stretched wider and he seemed about to say something else when Iwaizumi elbowed him in the ribs.

“C’mon, Trashykawa. We’re late and the rest of the guys are waiting. It was nice to see you all.” Iwaizumi bowed and Suga had the odd feeling that his sharp gaze seemed to linger on him longer than the rest.

When the sounds of Oikawa complaining as Iwaizumi dragged him off faded, Kageyama gave an audible sigh of relief.

To his surprise, Kageyama turned towards Suga. “I’m sorry, Sugawara-san. I know Oikawa-san can be a bit…much.” Kageyama ran his fingers through his hair. “I can ask him to drop the nickname if you’d like?”

Like the few errant strands of hair that fell, dislodged, across Kageyama’s face, Suga couldn’t help the stray thought that popped into his head as he looked at him. _He looks beautiful_ . The setting sun reflected as orange dusky glows in Kageyama’s eyes, deepening the blue, and his nose, cheeks, and tips of his ears were dusted pink. _Probably from the cold._ Suga’s fingers twitched at his side and he buried them in his sleeves. _Hands off, Koushi_ , he chided himself, _And he just asked you a question_.

Suga’s smile snapped on. “It’s fine! I really don’t mind.” He waved a hand for emphasis, “The Christmas Market is this way, right? Oh, look! Isn’t that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?”

Suga bolted past Kageyama and embraced both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi at once. Belatedly, he remembered that they were both at least a few inches taller than him, and Suga felt caught between climbing up a beanpole and pulling down a mountain. But he was committed now, and Suga clung on until the awkward press of limbs and bodies could pass as a hug.

“Sugawara-san, how nice to see you again,” Tsukishima said once their robes and Tsukishima’s glasses had been straightened.

“Suga-san, welcome back!” Yamaguchi grinned, freckles wrinkling on his nose.

Suga grinned, “It’s nice to be back! How have you two been? Preparation for your entrance exams going okay?”

They compared notes about Karasuno’s teachers and chatted about the current volleyball team while the rest of the group caught up. As they headed into the Christmas Market, Suga kept his eyes forward and resisted the urge to look back at Kageyama, who trailed silently at the rear of the group.

The Christmas Market was lively, merchants hawking their wares and festival goers cooing over the jewelry and ornaments that glittered under the lights strung up in the trees behind them. Left and right, there were pieces of blown glass and prints and paintings in every colour and size interspersed with snacks and beverages. Suga was distracted by the aroma of curry wafting from a fried pastry stall when someone shouted his name.

“Suga-san!”

Nishinoya launched himself from behind his table and Suga found the wind knocked out of him as Noya gave him what was half a hug and half a thumping on his back, his enthusiasm infectious.

“Noya-san! It’s so good to see you! You haven’t changed a bit,” Suga said. It was true. He sported a full head of blonde hair now, still spiked several inches high, and the sides of his head were shaved in a pattern close at his temple, but he was still the same irrepressible Nishinoya Yuu—large brown eyes, infectious smile, honest to a fault, larger than life. He might be small in stature, but no one had a bigger heart. “How is it going with you and Asahi?”

The corners of Noya’s eyes crinkled. “It’s really good, Suga-san. We have our disagreements but we work well together. We’ll only get stronger together over time,” Noya said. Suga marvelled at how much Noya seemed to have grown up. “What about you, Suga-san?” and Suga was surprised by the seriousness in Noya’s eyes, “Are you dating anyone right now?”

The question was unexpected, loaded, and Suga almost felt a palpable pressure from the intensity with which Noya regarded him. Suga blinked. “No,” he said into the silence, “I’m not seeing anyone at the moment.”

There was a collective sigh around him and Suga looked around at everyone’s smiling faces, bewildered. They looked...relieved? Before he could wrap his head around what he had missed, Noya was clapping him on the back again and exclaiming loudly.

“Ah, just waiting for the right person to come along and confess to you, right? You don’t have anyone in Tokyo you have your eye on?”

“Not exactly,” and Suga struggled to keep his eyes from betraying him.

“Just keep your mind and heart open, Suga! These things happen when you least expect it!” Noya gave him a knowing wink before turning to wrangle both Hinata and Kageyama into a hug.

Suga kept the smile frozen on his face as Hinata’s and Kageyama’s heads almost collided over Noya’s shoulder. For two people so in sync on the court, it was almost comical how so very different they were. Hinata was all smiles and easy laughter while Kageyama flailed, stiff and bent awkwardly even after all these years.

It’s proof that opposites attract, and that Noya is right—love came in unlikely pairs.

 

**> > I met someone today. I was studying in a cafe and he came up to me with a cup of coffee. He had dyed blonde hair, mischievous brown eyes, and a charming grin. He was well built, more from hours spent lifting weights in a gym than a sportsman’s athleticism. He told me cheesy jokes and called me an angel. When I tried out some of my own puns, his laugh was loud and ready. When it was time to leave because the cafe was closing, he asked for my number. I gave it to him. He’s nothing like you.**

 

A large and solid body, garbed in robes of black and gold that matched Noya’s, filled Suga’s field of vision and Suga looked up into soft brown eyes, relaxing when he recognized Asahi.

“Hi, Suga.”

“Hi, Asahi.” Suga sighed into Asahi’s considerably gentler but no less welcoming hug.

“How have you been, Suga?” Asahi’s brows drew together. “I’m sorry about Noya. He can be too direct sometimes. I hope he didn’t make you uncomfortable,” Asahi apologized, head and shoulders dipping forward.

Suga blinked. Noya’s question had surprised him, but it was fine, really. Suga didn’t mind talking about his love life. Not that he had much of a love life to share. He had dated some girls in high school, figured out he was much more interested in boys, and then dated them. Nothing serious though. Nothing that lasted.

Daichi and Asahi were close enough to Suga in high school that they knew that. Suga had kept busy with volleyball and classes. Nothing much had changed since then. But he supposed that he was rather out of touch with Asahi. Seeing him again, so full of concern for Suga even now, Suga’s heart felt warm. It was nice to be remembered.

Suga gave him a soft punch. “Hey, no worries! Of course it’s fine. We all love Noya and how he is. Directness and courage are qualities to be admired. We could all use some honesty and straightforwardness in our lives.”

 

**> > He asked if we could be boyfriends. We’ve been to the movies and I took him to a volleyball game once. I had to explain the rules to him but he seemed to enjoy it. Sadly, he can’t take any spiciness in his food and prefers Western dining. He seems to know everyone on campus and the parties we go to are always something. There’s lots of dancing and laughter, and it’s always a good time with him. He calls my hair silver and the mole under my eye adorable. He says he’s never felt this way about someone. He says that I’m special, that he thinks that we could really work. I told him that I felt the same way.  I never told him about you.**

 

Their group had been getting looks all evening, but now that they had stopped walking, a small crowd was forming, requesting pictures and autographs from Kageyama and Hinata. Suga supposed being a national athlete and winning multiple national championships garnered attention. Noya capitalized immediately and Suga soon found himself greeting the people who stopped to look at the banners, posters, t-shirts, fans, wristbands, and headbands graffitied with one of Noya’s inspirational quotes. Daichi was sent to help Asahi bring in more merchandise from the boxes stacked behind the screen propped up as a backdrop for their stall, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi unpacked and replenished supplies. Natsu helped Michimiya wrap up the sold goods and Noya chattered with everyone.

Suga watched out of the corner of his eye as Kageyama interacted with his fans, serious and stately, even as Hinata was effervescent and exuberant. Nevertheless, Kageyama never refused a request and thanked every single person with a nod and a bow. Kageyama looked up after thanking a particularly friendly pair of girls and caught Suga watching him. Suga flashed him a smile on reflex, and Kageyama blinked before a small smile crept on his face. Suga gulped and shifted his attention to the elderly lady who was tugging at his sleeve and asking about a bracelet. When he next glanced over to Kageyama, he was posing for a picture with a young fan, his face politely attentive again.

“Noya! Sorry we’re late! Oh, Suga-san, you’re here already!”

Suga looked up into the grinning face of Tanaka Ryuunosuke and felt his spirits lift.

“Tanaka! How are you? Ennoshita, Kiyoko, and Yachi too!” Suga took his time greeting and catching up with each of them. Kiyoko was still her capable, reserved self, though Suga sensed a liveliness and confidence in her, amplified whenever she looked at Tanaka. The way Tanaka and Noya were going at it, you would think that they were still carefree second years, but there was a softness and maturity in Tanaka as well that Suga thought suited him very well. _They are good for each other_. Suga smiled and turned to Ennoshita.

“Ennoshita, congratulations on landing that internship!” Suga beamed.

“Oh, yes, I got quite fortunate there,” Ennoshita said, fiddling with the settings on the DSLR slung around his neck, “Hitoka-chan put in a good word for me with her mother, so it’s really thanks to her.” Ennoshita raised his camera and the distinctive click went off, capturing Yachi’s blushing face.

“Ah, Ennoshita-san’s portfolio really was one of the best. And his work ethic and perseverance made him an excellent candidate,” Yachi laughed, pulling at her long hair that was swept up to the side in a ponytail.

“I hope I won’t disappoint too much.”

“You’ll do great, Ennoshita-san! I have great confidence in your abilities!”

Ennoshita and Yachi smiled and laughed as they discussed potentially working together, and Suga’s eyebrows rose as he watched them. He wondered if there was something more there, and decided to ask Daichi later in private.

Suga spotted Daichi easily enough, standing off to one side with his arms wrapped around Michimiya. Suga averted his gaze, passing over Asahi and Noya working their stall like a well oiled machine. He lingered on Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, not missing how their shoulders were pressed together as Yamaguchi shared his phone screen with Tsukishima, their fingers brushing as Tsukishima took the phone from Yamaguchi.

The crowd of fans had abated and Suga’s gaze landed on Kageyama, Hinata, and Natsu. Natsu was helpfully holding up a phone as a mirror, and unhelpfully laughing at Kageyama’s hair, which was lying in disarray. Kageyama combed frustrated fingers through his hair, growling under his breath at Hinata who simply smacked Kageyama’s hands out of the way and fixed his hair.

Suga’s eyes dropped. His hands fiddled with his phone and he pulled it out, only to put it back in the folds of his robes. He wasn’t envious, he told himself. He just missed the feel of another’s hand in his, knew what it felt like to hold and to be held, wanted to trust and be trusted—to be the cause of another person’s happiness.

But he had missed his chance, it was gone in a blink of an eye, one tempo too quick for him. His friends deserved their happiness.

It was no one’s fault but his own that he couldn’t look away.

 

**> > We broke up today.**

 

The Jurassic Park theme song rang like a claxon through the night, disrupting the comfortable lull of the evening.

“Hello?”

“Kei! Where are you?!” Tsukishima grimaced and lowered the volume on his phone.

“ _Nii_ -san, I’m at the Christmas Market. Inspirational calligraphy stall… Where? Alright… We’ll meet you there.” Tsukishima hung up. “Sorry,” he said, turning to address the group, “I have to go meet up with my brother now.”

“Ah, is Akiteru lost again?” Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Yamaguchi, _urusai_ ,” Tsukishima said without bite.

“ _Gomen_ , Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grinned.

When the two of them had headed off, Suga turned back to the group, thinking it was about time to broach the subject of dinner.

“I think we are going to go walk around for a bit,” Daichi said, hand clasped in Michimiya’s. “Let’s meet back here in a couple of hours?”

“Oh, great idea, Daichi-san! You should all go and enjoy the festival!” Noya said, giving them all a thumbs up.

“Ryuu and I can stay behind and help with the stall,” Kiyoko brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“KIYOKO-SAN THANK YOU!” Noya crowed, pumping his fists into the air and coming dangerously close to socking Asahi in the face.

Suga was about to follow the rest of the group when he heard Asahi call out to him.

“Suga?” Suga waited as Asahi hurried towards him, hand digging through the folds of his robes. “Here, this is for you.”

Suga looked at the object that Asahi had pressed into his hand. “An omamori...for luck?” Suga felt his cheeks warm as he recognized the inscription and message of this particular charm. Its purpose was simple— _For love_.

Asahi scratched the back of his head. “Noya and I both thought it would be a good gift. You know, to let you know that we support you and to encourage you. We heard about your break up last time… We just want you to be happy, Suga. I hope we didn’t overstep.”

Suga stared at the charm in his hand and then at Asahi, at the concern creasing his brow and the care for his well being in his anxious brown eyes. Suga felt his throat constrict. “It’s perfect,” he managed to say, pulling Asahi into a fierce hug. “Thank you, both of you,” Suga smiled, and the warmth blossoming in his heart warmed him.

“Don’t mention it,” Asahi replied, pink in the face. Asahi scratched the back of his neck. “I’ll see you later. You should go, and… good luck.”

Suga watched Asahi’s retreating figure as he hurried back to Noya and, shrugging to himself, turned and walked briskly after the fast disappearing backs of his friends. He debated tying the omamori to his hand phone strap, but decided on looping it around his obi instead.

The festival was lively with plenty to see and Suga let himself be lost in the swirl of energy and activity. Natsu was intrigued by everything and soon dragged Hinata towards a stall selling hair ribbons and accessories, her eyes firmly on a blue ribbon with white polka dots.

“Pleeeeaaseeeee, _nii_ -chan?”

“It’s two hundred yen each or you could get six for one thousand yen,” the lady selling them supplied.

Hinata balked. “Don’t you have enough of these, Natsu?” Natsu stuck out her bottom lip and Suga suppressed a chuckle as Hinata wavered.

“Why don’t I get three and you get three and we can split the cost?” Yachi picked up a clip with an ornamental butterfly on it.

“You don’t have to do that, Hitoka!” Hinata flailed. Yachi smiled at him, eyes round and innocent. “Oh, alright,” Hinata groaned. “Pick out the ones you want.”

The girls cheered and Ennoshita patted Hinata on the back as Yachi and Natsu proceeded to hold up every single clip and ribbon to their hair and ask Hinata for his opinion on how they looked. Ennoshita chimed in while he photographed them, and Suga prepared to settle in for a wait.

“Tobio, why don’t you and Suga-san go ahead first? This will take a while,” Hinata said, scrubbing at his head.

“Oh,” Suga’s heart stuttered as his eyes met Kageyama’s. Kageyama’s gaze held his as he inclined his head, a silent invitation to follow. Suga swallowed. “Alright, see you guys later,” he said. _You are his friend. You played in a national championship together. You have been texting for two years. You can take a walk alone with him. Keep it together, Koushi!_ And Suga willed his feet to move.

They were alone now, and Suga kept his gaze on the trinkets and vendibles arrayed for sale on the booths on the left and right of them. Kageyama walked beside him and, even without words, Suga could feel the tension radiating off him. Suga chanced a sideways glance. Kageyama’s brow was creased and his eyes carried the same sharp inward glare as on match days, a sure sign of earnest internal preoccupation.

Suga smiled and felt himself relax. This was fine. This was familiar. This was _Kageyama_.

Their relationship was comfortable now, inscribed in pixels on Suga’s phone. Hours of texts and messages, sometimes with pictures. Why was it so different in person? They were both still the same, right? Why was there tension between them now when even just yesterday, it was virtually nonexistent?

 _You just haven’t seen each other in awhile. Say something. Break the ice_. Suga mustered up his courage and was just about to suggest that they look for a snack when Kageyama darted away from his side. Suga stopped walking and headed to the nearest stall to browse through the magnets laid out there.

“Would you like one, Suga-san?” Suga looked up, startled. Kageyama was holding out a paper cup to him. Green tea, judging by the distinctive colour and the steam curling up from it. Kageyama’s cheeks and nose were even redder from the cold and he clutched his own paper cup close to his chest. Kageyama’s eyes widened in dismay, “Oh, you prefer coffee, don’t you?” His blue eyes darted around, frantic before Suga reached out and accepted the proffered cup.

“Tea is perfect right now!” Suga smiled and Kageyama relaxed and relinquished the cup. Their fingers brushed at the exchanged and Suga tried to concentrate on not spilling his tea.

“Umm, that magnet’s cool, Suga-san.” Kageyama stared intently at the magnet Suga had last picked up. It was a banal design - a basket of fruit, cheaply made. “Did you want it?” Kageyama wavered, and the hot tea in his cup sloshed dangerously close to the rim. Helplessness crossed Kageyama’s face as he started patting absently about his person, and Suga got the distinct feeling that Kageyama was going to offer to buy the magnet for him.

Suga suppressed a smile. “No, this is much better,” Suga said, placing the magnet down and taking a sip from his cup. The tea was hot, comforting, and Suga felt warmth suffusing him. “Let’s keep walking. There are more interesting things to see.” Suga said, leading the way deeper into the market. Suga hid his smile in the cup of tea carefully cradled in his hands as Kageyama followed.

It seemed less cold now. Bit by bit, they fell into easy conversation as they walked. One laugh, then two, and then they were both smiling and it was just like how they communicated when they were physically apart, except even better.

When they passed a stall selling pastries, Suga insisted on buying them buns. “To go with the tea,” he said, waving a pork curry bun at Kageyama.

“Alright, thank you Suga-san.” The left side of Kageyama’s mouth quirked up in a smile and Suga preened in victory, biting down into his red bean paste bun to hide his grin.

By the time they finished the buns and the tea, they had left the Christmas market behind and now found themselves in a park, the little patch of trees and bushes lit only by the soft glow of Christmas lights. Suga noticed immediately that most of the park occupants were couples, and there was no bench, copse, or secluded corner devoid of paired bodies holding hands and indulging in other activities. Kageyama’s brow was creased again and something flickered in his eyes. He looked almost wistful.

Suga tossed his empty cup into the nearest bin. “Let’s head back. I’m sure Hinata is looking for us,” he said with a bright smile.

Kageyama hesitated for a moment before capitulating with a nod. Suga took a deep breath, and together they turned back in search of their friends.

Time seemed to drag as they walked in silence. Kageyama had retreated back into his shell and Suga mourned the silence. Suga kept an eye out for one of their friends but he didn’t see so much as a flash of orange. They made it back to Noya’s booth, only to find it deserted, most of its merchandize cleared and packed away.

“Hmm, that’s odd,” Suga mused, reaching into his robes for his phone.

“Suga-san,” Kageyama called, hands pulling at his sleeves, fiddling with the insides of his pockets, fingers running through his hair.

Suga paused. “What is it, Kageyama?”

Kageyama’s fists clenched and he huffed out a breath before taking a step up to Suga and looking him straight in the eye. Suga’s treacherous heart pounded in his chest, clamouring to get out. “Suga-san, I—”

“PLEASE BE INFORMED THAT THE STARLIGHT WINK EVENT WILL BEGIN IN FIFTEEN MINUTES. THERE WILL BE A LIGHT SHOW IN THE MAIN PARK AND THEN ALL LIGHTS WILL TURN OFF FOR A MOMENT. PLEASE KEEP YOUR BELONGINGS SECURE AND BE CAREFUL MOVING DURING THIS TIME. THANK YOU.”

The crowd’s excitement rose like a wave. Children exclaimed and pulled at their parents hands. People moved around them, ushering forward to find good viewing spots for the event. Suga side stepped to let an elderly couple pass and found himself unexpectedly pressed up against Kageyama who was glaring at a toddler tottering past his feet.

“Sorry, you were saying?” Suga smiled brightly at the young mother ushering her toddler away.

Kageyama opened his mouth, only to be interrupted again, this time by a group of giggly teenagers who shot looks at Kageyama and then between themselves. The giggling intensified. Suga couldn’t blame them. But annoyance passed across Kageyama’s features, settling into something harder than steel behind his eyes and in the line of his mouth. “Suga-san, let’s go this way.” Next thing he knew, there was a firm grip on his arm and Kageyama was pulling him along.

They ended up alone, behind the row of stalls and blocked off from the crowd by screen dividers and stacks of boxes piled high. They couldn’t see any of their friends from here, but neither could they be seen.

“Kageyama? What’s wrong?”

With a last look around, Kageyama stopped and released his arm, turning to face him. In the dim light, Suga couldn’t see the crease in his brow but Kageyama’s eyes caught what little light there was and burned with an intensity that rooted Suga to the ground. Kageyama’s lips parted and Suga’s eyes were drawn to the movement.

“Suga-san, I-I want to tell you something.” There was something about the way Kageyama said it that made his pulse race, and was that a tremor in Kageyama’s voice he heard?

Impossible.

“What is it?” Suga leaned in, a sense of foreboding making his skin prickle.

“I-I…” Kageyama faltered. Suga could see the gears turning in Kageyama’s head—indecision, uncertainty, fear. Suga took a calming breath and waited. Kageyama needed time to think and space to express himself. Pushing him now wouldn’t help. Kageyama’s lips pressed into a determined line, “Suga-san, if I...if you had a friend—a good friend—and you wanted to confess your feelings to them, what would you do?”

Suga raised his eyebrows. This was unexpected. Suga crossed his arms and hugged himself, composing his thoughts. “By feelings, you mean romantic ones?” Suga asked, stalling for time.

Kageyama flushed, cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink, but his nod was firm.

“Well,” Suga tapped his chin, considered Kageyama from beneath his lashes, “I would offer them a warm drink, accompany them on a romantic walk, and give them flowers while I declared my amourous attraction to them.”

“Flowers,” Kageyama repeated, breathless. His eyes were wide, panic reflected in them.

Suga had mercy and let out a chuckle. “Sorry, I’m just teasing.” Suga smiled, kept his voice even as he said, “You know, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Aren’t you and Hinata past that stage?”

Kageyama blinked. “Me and Hinata? What stage?”

It was Suga’s turn to blink. “Confessing your feelings for each other? Aren’t you two dating already?”

Kageyama’s stare was blank. And then the words that rocked Suga to the core came tumbling out, “No, Hinata has been dating Yachi-san for a year now. I don’t like Hinata that way.”

Suga’s mind was reeling, his world was spinning, the rug pulled from under his feet. “You...don’t like Hinata that way…”

Kageyama shook his head. The blush on his face deepened. “No, it’s...it’s someone else…”

And it was rude and intrusive and demanding, and Kageyama owed him no explanations. But Suga couldn’t help himself. “Who?” Suga blurted out.

Kageyama stared back at him and silence hung between them. And then, “It’s you, Suga-san. I… I have feelings for you. I like you.”

Time grinded to a halt and the air thickened to the consistency of syrup. Suga’s thoughts moved like molasses, his breath caught in his lungs like spun sugar, his ears felt stuffed with cotton candy. But for all the sweetness Kageyama’s words had promised, the ones on Suga’s tongue were bitter.

“You like...me? But— But that can’t be,” Suga whispered, biting his bottom lip. There was no way that Kageyama meant it that way. Because Kageyama was Kageyama—tall and proud, magnificent like the night sky, skillful enough to hold both the moon and the sun in the palms of his hands. He was brilliant, a rising star. He was going to rule the world. And Suga? Suga was average, at best. He had accepted that on the court a long time ago. But even in his other battles, in his studies, or nonexistent love life, Suga was gray and faded—like a hopeful wisp of smoke, thin and temporary, beautiful only in its impermanence, when it can wrap itself around the peaks of a mountain, offering only the faintest caress of comfort before it lost itself to the wind.

How could Kageyama fall for someone like him? It had to be a mistake.

Suga had to explain. He had to make things clear. It was awful and humiliating, but letting a misunderstanding like this fester was worse. But as Suga raised his eyes to look Kageyama in the eye, steeling himself for the explanation to come, any words he might have prepared died in his throat at the look on Kageyama’s face.

Kageyama’s eyes was downcast, jet black hair falling into them unheeded, and the storm that usually brewed between his brow was absent. He looked young, vulnerable, hurt. Suga’s heart plummeted and the world around him swirled from vertigo.

Before Suga could do anything, say something to soothe the misery he had caused, Kageyama spoke, “I… I understand, Suga-san. If...if you can’t accept my feelings,” Kageyama’s midnight blue eyes glistened like gems, “I’m sorry. I won’t mention it again.” And Kageyama was closing off, turning away, his gaze unfocused and dull, the light in them gone.

Suga’s hands shot out, clutched at Kageyama’s wrists, anchoring themselves to each other, keeping them connected, together.

“Su-Suga-san?”

Suga blinked back the moisture in his eyes. Kageyama was blinking too, overbright eyes barely meeting his before casting downwards to stare transfixed at their joined hands. Suga counted to ten, easing his grip on Kageyama’s so very warm hands. Kageyama held on.

“Kageyama.” Suga swayed on his feet and the omamori bumped on his hip, featherlight, encouraging. Suga took a deep breath and prayed for courage. “Tobio-kun.” Kageyama’s gaze snapped up to meet his, and the look in those beautiful deep blue eyes made Suga’s heart hammer in his chest. No more running. No more hiding. Kageyama deserved the truth. They both did. “It’s not that I don’t return your feelings. I do. I have feelings for you and I like you, in a romantic way.” Suga squeezed his eyes shut. There was no going back after this, and Suga fought the instinct to turn and run. “I’ve liked you for a while now. It’s taken me awhile to realize my feelings, but when I did... I thought you were with Hinata. And I… I just can’t believe this.” Suga fell silent, wrestling with the wave threatening to rise up and wash over him. He hid his face as best as he could, hoping that Kageyama would not notice the tears spilling down his face.

“What can’t you believe?”

Suga’s breath caught in his throat. He looked up at Kageyama, who was staring at him with rapturous attention, and there was a glimmer in his blue eyes—hope.

Something flared in Suga. “You. You liking me. You like me?! How… Why? I just… You’re Kageyama Tobio. And I’m...I’m just me.”

Suga had ridden the avalanche of emotions, poured out the oceanic depths of his desire, endured the crumbling of the walls of his heart around him. He was spent, empty, open, and strangely, at peace.

“But you’re the best, Suga.” Kageyama’s voice was soft, sonorous, vibrating through every bone in his body. Suga had never heard his name spoken with such care, such reverence. It made him shiver. “You...you’re like starlight. The night sky is vast and dark. But it’s also empty. Except for stars. They give guidance to lost souls, and remind us that we are not alone. The night sky is beautiful because of you.” Kageyama was red in the face. But his eyes burned brighter still. “You’re kind, selfless, good with people. I feel safe with you. Like I can be myself. Like I don’t have to keep proving myself.” The light was a fire and Kageyama was shining. “I can believe in myself, because you believe in me.”

Suga felt warm all over. “I don’t know what to say…”

The grip on Suga’s hands tightened. “Do you really like me too, Suga?” Kageyama asked, soft, almost shy.

Suga’s heart was going to burst. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Would...would you like to go out with me?”

“Yes. Yes, I would. I really would.”

And there were now tears of a different kind on both their faces. Kageyama was, impossibly, more beautiful, lit from within by a smile as pure as joy, filled with hope as sweet as victory.

Kageyama took a step forward, coming so close that Suga could feel Kageyama’s breath ghost across his cheeks. And Suga was falling, leaning forward, and Kageyama was meeting him halfway. When they were close enough that Suga could count the eyelashes on Kageyama’s closing eyelids, even as Suga’s own eyes fell close, the world went dark and then it exploded.

A crash, yells, and when the lights came back on, Suga once again found himself lying on the hard ground surrounded by about a hundred boxes and staring up at a very pleased, very eager, and very familiar wet tongue.

“Woof!” Masa-chan gave a happy bark, looking inordinately pleased with herself.

“Ah Suga-san! Are you okay?” Masa-chan’s head was removed and replaced by Hinata’s anxious eyes and Oikawa’s grinning face.

Before either of them could say anything, Kageyama roared, “Hinata- _boge_!!!”

Kageyama was fuming, hands in his hair as he glared daggers at Hinata.

“Ah ha ha, Kageyama! I’m sorry, Masa-chan got away from me!” Hinata had both hands up and was backing away.

“Oh, Tobio-chan, don’t get so mad! Masa is a big dog. Looks like she was too big to handle for Chibi-chan,” Oikawa smirked, waving a hand around carelessly.

“For you too, Assikawa” Iwaizumi said, prowling over to Oikawa and giving him a cuff on the shoulder.

“Geh! Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Aughhh! What bad timing! They were just about to get to the good part too!” Noya jumped into view from behind a screen.

“Noya…” Asahi followed, eyes wide and full of apology.

“It’s ok, Suga-san, you can kiss Kageyama later,” Tanaka trailed after Asahi, giving Suga a wink and a thumbs up.

“Ryuu,” Kiyoko’s voice held a warning, though her cheek were also dusted a suspicious pink.

Someone cleared his throat, deep and nervous. “Suga, are you okay?” Daichi peered down at him, Michimiya peeking over his shoulder.

“Congratulations, you guys broke Sugawara-san,” Tsukishima’s voice came from somewhere to his left.

“Hush, Tsukki! Suga-san’s alright, right?” Yamaguchi blinked anxiously at him.

“Suga-san, are you hurt?” Natsu had crouched down next to him, her mouth twisting in concern.

“Suga-san?” Yachi looked anxious next to Natsu.

Suga looked at his friends who had materialized around him. They were each looking at him, concern beginning to etch its way into their faces which helped prompt him out of his shock. He nodded once and observed the relieved smiles and collective sighs going around before his eye was drawn to Kageyama, standing in the middle of it all and looking even more confused than Suga felt.

“Wha-what are you all doing here?” Kageyama asked, bewildered.

“Ahh, Tobio-chan, we knew you needed backup! We’re here to support you of course, and congratulate you and _Starlight-chan_!” Oikawa sang and flashed Suga what was no doubt supposed to be a charming grin.

Kageyama buried his face in his hands and groaned. “You all heard that? I’ll never live this down, will I?” he growled under his breath, tips of his ears turning red.

“Tut tut, nonsense, Tobio-chan! It was all very romantic and it worked! As I was sure it would,” Oikawa preened.

“Wait,” Kageyama stared at Oikawa, “What do you mean you knew? I— Hinata gave me those lines.”

Hinata’s laugh was nervous, “Err… I might have asked Oikawa for help,” and at the furious look Kageyama threw him, added, “Hey, you know I’m about as bad with words as you! Oikawa said he could help. And hey, it worked!” Hinata beamed.

“About time too, we’ve been waiting all night,” Ennoshita said mildly, snapping a picture.

“Waiting?! But how? Hinata was the only one who knew,” Kageyama was indignant. “And I get that Oikawa-san knew, which meant Iwaizumi-san knew,” Iwaizumi coughed and looked away, “but the rest of you?” Kageyama eyed Hinata accusingly.

“Hey, I only let Oikawa-san know!” Hinata brought both hands up again, protesting his innocence, “and Hitoka.” Kageyama glared at him, “Alright, I told Hitoka too, of course. But that was it! I swear!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Kageyama,” Yachi looked at Kageyama, her hands twisting in her hair, “I let it slip to Kiyoko-san that you were going to confess tonight.”

“I overheard,” Tanaka declared with a grin, completely unabashed.

“He told me and Chikara,” Noya looked around with pride. “Asahi knew too, of course.”

“I’m sorry, Suga,” Asahi’s eyes were round and he looked ready to drop to the ground and beg for forgiveness.

“Stand up straight, Asahi,” Daichi scolded, slapping him on the back, “You were excited when you told me.”

“Mmhmm, I believe you said it was about time,” Michimiya supplied helpfully. Asahi looked like he wanted to disappear into the ground.

“We figured it out when Sawamura-san announced at practice that today would be when you came back to visit,” Tsukishima said. “It wasn’t hard to figure out what was happening from spending two hours helping Noya-san and Tanaka-san set up the stall for the Christmas Market and the ensuing argument between those two,” Tsukishima jerked his head at Kageyama and Hinata, who both reddened.

“You guys weren’t being very subtle about it,” Yamaguchi added apologetically.

Iwaizumi let out a loud snort. “You guys are worse than Hanamaki and Matsukawa. But I guess, at least now there’s no pressure to let your friends know, right?” Iwaizumi smiled, looking between Suga and Kageyama.

Suga and Kageyama. Kageyama and him. Both of them. Together. And Suga was laughing, letting the nerves and tension and pent up emotions peal out of him and fill the spaces between. He knew he sounded a little hysterical, but he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t fail to see the hilarity of it all. Because after all this time, all the rationalization and denial, Suga was wrong. Kageyama liked him back. And he was just so happy.

“Oh my, I’m sorry,” Suga wiped the tears from his eyes, “I just… You’re all ridiculous.” Suga smiled at them all, happiness bubbling in him as relief swept through the group and they all shared a chuckle.

Even Kageyama relented, huffing and looking down and away, his smile small and secret and shy even as his eyes met Suga’s. Warmth suffused Suga.

“Well, congrats to the new couple! How about a picture to celebrate?” Ennoshita raised his camera.

“Maybe later, Ennoshita. How about drinks and some food first?” Daichi stepped in, helping Suga to his feet.

“Thanks,” Suga said once he had dusted himself off (again) and Masa was sat firmly at Iwaizumi’s heel.

“Alright, this way! There was some grilled mackerel that smelled amazing this way!”

Noya led the charge as their friends headed back into the festival. Suga took his time, adjusting his robes and jacket, and when he looked up, Kageyama was there, waiting for him, watching him. All of him. Only him.

Suga reached out and their hands met. Warm and firm and real. Suga tilted his head up to look at Kageyama in the eyes, “A lot has happened this year. It’s been difficult and I doubted myself a lot. This feels surreal, like a dream come true.”

“This is a dream come true for me too, Suga-san.” And Suga couldn’t help but smile at Kageyama’s straight forwardness, direct and true like an arrow, unerring and determined as it found its mark in Suga’s heart, where Kageyama had always belonged.

“You really are the best, Kageyama,” Suga said. “With you, I feel invincible.”

And the smile gracing Kageyama’s face mirrored his own. As they stepped together after their friend, Suga’s heart fluttered. He felt so light, so buoyant. It felt like flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment! It means so much to me!  
> Also, feel free to come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://imaginarydragonling.tumblr.com/post/168897289719/texts-i-never-sent)


End file.
